You're So Good Like That
by Midvalley's Sylvia
Summary: An ancient prophecy states that soon, a human girl and the bearer of an unsolid sword will rule both the Makai and Ningenkai. Who is the swordbearer? None other than Kuwabara. But why does the meer thought of the strange girl bring Hiei to...Tears?
1. Default Chapter

ATTENTION::: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! I SORELY WISH I DID, BUT alas, I do not. Now enough shakespeare crap. On to the story!!! CHAAAAARRRGE!  
  
  
  
Kuwabara banged his head down on his desk. "Crap."   
  
The window near his bed was slightly opened, but he did not notice it. A dark yet feminine figure stood on the ledge. Her eyes glowed a creepy green, watching him.   
  
"I'll never get all of this studying done. Wonder if....?" He looked at his math book. "Naw, Kurama's probably not even awake. Dang."   
  
"Kazuma..." She whispered into the night air. Dipping out of sight at his slow gaze, she still watched him.   
  
"Huh? Wh-who's there?" He scratched his head and got up to close the window. "Hey!!! Who're you?"   
  
"Heh, I should've known you would sense me. You're good like that, Kazuma," She said. Her light brown flew gently in the wind, eerie.   
  
"How do you know my name?"   
  
"I know much more than you could dream. Like your love of Yukina-san, Hiei's sister. And your best friend, Yusuke Urameshi. Who is, at his exact moment, about to call you." She smiled at him, and watched him jump when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello? Oh, uh, hi Urameshi. That's freaky...." He looked at the girl standing on his window ledge, and shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to study for a math test tomorrow. Huh? New case? Sure. Uh, I'll try. Will Yukina-chan be there? No? Dangit. She-what?!!! How could she....Sure. Sayanora."   
  
"And Yukina-san has a date tomorrow. With an icedemon. I'm sorry," She crouched lower.   
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" He sat down on his bed, still looking at her.   
  
"I am known only as Kuro Kaze, Black Wind. I don't exactly know why I'm here. I just picked a place to be, and I am here, now. I'm sorry if I frightened you," She whispered.   
  
"Oooookay. You're freakin me out now, lady. I'm going to slowly close the window and wake up from this dream," He told himself, and reached for the window.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara, you can't run away. Not now. You're too far deep. Goodnight, prince..." She faded into the darkness as the window creaked closed.   
  
"Prince? Wierdo." He yawned and shut off the lights in his room. As he fell into her induced sleep, he thought he saw her green eyes staring deep into his soul.   
  
  
  
"So, what's the deal, Koenma? Another youkai terrorizing the safety of all humans? Another stupid baka tournament?" Yusuke leaned against the wall of the reikai prince's office.   
  
"No. This time it is a human terrorizing the safety of the Makai. She's known as the Kuro Kaze, the Black Wind." The teen prince bit into his pacifier, worriedly.   
  
"Th-the B-Black Wind?" Kuwabara swallowed.   
  
"Yes. What's gotten into you, Kuwabara?" Koenma looked at him.   
  
"She p-paid me a little visit last night. Told me Yukina-chan had a date today, and that Urameshi would be calling me. Even before he did. She even knew my name..." He shivered.   
  
"Strange. She must possess the prophecy as well," Kurama whispered.   
  
"What prophecy?" Hiei glared at the earth, burning a hole in it with his gaze.   
  
"There is a prophecy which states, specificaly, that a human bearing a sword that is not solid and a human known for being as the wind will unite and bring the end of the barrier of the worlds. But, instead of the demons overruning the Ningenkai, they will take control over them and give them a land to the west. They will intermingle with the humans there and create an invincible race, which will then overtake the world and the two who govern them. Bringing an altogether end to Earth as we know it," The youko explained.   
  
"A sword that is not solid?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.   
  
"Hey, my spirit sword is solid!!! How else can it cut through stuff!!!" He looked very stressed.   
  
"Actually, Spirit energy is not solid. It just has basically the same idea as fire, it can burn through items. So no, the sword is not solid...oaf," Hiei mumbled.   
  
"What was that, shrimp!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"I said what your small brain couldn't possibly understand, Ugly."  
  
"Hey! Atleast I don't feel the rain twenty minutes after everyone else!!!"  
  
"Break it up! So, Kuwabara and this chick who appears at windows in the middle of the night will rule the world and break the barrier between our world and theirs. What are we supposed to do?" Yusuke stepped inbetween the two quarreling beings.   
  
"You are supposed to kill Kuro Kaze. If she remains alive, then the prophecy will fulfill itself. No matter what, she is not to survive." Koenma closed his eyes. "The sad thing is...She is not against us. I have worked with her before, her intentions are far from evil."   
  
"But you want to keep the world we live in at peace." Kurama blinked his emerald eyes.   
  
"Yes. I regret having to do this....but Kuro Kaze is the enemy. She has to be killed."   
  
"So, where is this Kuro Kaze?" Yusuke crammed his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Uh....I think she's up there." Kuwabara looked up.   
  
A girl roughly the size of Keiko stood on the edge of Koenma's sunroof. Her green eyes pierced through the five, seemingly to peer into their souls. Her hair blew around her head, as did her blue cloak did around her lithe body.   
  
"Kuro..." Koenma whispered.   
  
"She's....beautiful...." Hiei said, it being barely audible.   
  
"Are you feeling alright, Hiei?" Yusuke broght his gaze to the demon.   
  
"Kazuma...." She said, almost sadly. The next moment, she was gone again.   
  
"She knows of our plans. You may need to draw her out of hiding, to catch her. Good luck. I suspect she will stay close to the Ningenkai, closer to the bearer of the sword which is not solid." Koenma chuckled.   
  
"Why me?" Kuwabara thunked his head on the nearest wall, wearily.   
  
  
  
"My Kazuma..." She whispered. She watched as he went through his classes, perched on the outer ledge of the roof.   
  
"You've been watching him for a long time, Kuro," A cold voice behind her said.   
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Hiei. Yes." She looked at the fire demon.   
  
"You know I must kill you. Yet you are most relaxed in my presence." He crossed his arms.   
  
"You do not have the heart to kill an old love. But you know now of the prophecy, the one which my father made on his deathbed. Leave me to watch my Prince's movements." She did not look at him. It was too painful.   
  
"'Your Prince'? You have gotten soft, Kuro Kaze. Black Wind," He said.   
  
"Yes, Hiei. I have gotten soft. You have only gotten to be more of an icy fire demon. You are good that way, Hiei."   
  
"Good? I am not good. If I was good, I would have stayed far away from you." He looked away. "I wouldn't have saved you all those years ago."  
  
"It was not so long ago. Not more than a few years. We were young then. You said I was beautiful."   
  
"You were, and still are."   
  
"No, now I am just a lost human trying to fill her father's prophecy. You are a strong fire demon, smart enough to steer clear of a lost love." She blinked furiously. "Atleast, I thought you were."  
  
"Do you want me to hide your existance, what? I can fake your death, and you can still live."   
  
"No. The prophecy will still be. I know I am condemned to die. I just want to choose, either death now or to prolong my life and my suffering."   
  
"So be it. I tried, Kuro. I tried years ago and I still try now. You will get nowhere with the oaf. He is too dense to understand the prophecy." He sat by her side. "He even denied his sword being unsolid."  
  
"He is not the sharpest sword in the armory. But he is the only human with such a blade of energy."   
  
"You....you do not like him."  
  
"He would not be my first pick. You know that."   
  
"Who would be? Certainly not me?"   
  
"I've always loved you, Hiei. You know that."  
  
"Maybe I have forgotten." He watched the humans below. Like little sheep, they were. All working for one goal, to have the best life possible until they die. Like lambs waiting for the slaughterhouse.   
  
"Your head has, maybe, but not your heart. Not your heart, Hiei." She looked at him. He had silent tears streaming down his face.   
  
"I have to keep up the dumb act for the others. It pained me to see you sad, yesterday. You should be miles from here."   
  
"I should be here. I should've already taken Kazuma to my mother's castle, so that our destiny can be manifested."  
  
"Why haven't you?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I always think of you when I see him. I have watched every fight of yours, Hiei. Even against Yusuke."  
  
"Even Sieryu?"   
  
She nodded. Soon, the space beside Hiei was empty. She left him there to cry, to weep unforgettable tears.   
  
  
  
Kuwabara waited at the corner of two streets. Yusuke was in the shadows, and Kurama was hiding in a near tree. Hiei had not been heard from in several days.   
  
"Kazuma. You even brought your friends." She appeared perched on the street light above him.   
  
"Hi, Kuro." He looked up at her.   
  
"Are you ready to fulfill the prophecy?" She sighed.   
  
"No, he's not!!!" Yusuke leapt out of the shadows as Kurama's rosewhip severed the street lamp.   
  
She fell to the ground, hitting it with a splintering crack. Tears of both pain and finality fell from her eyes. Her left arm hung at a difficult angle, explaining the splintered crack.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered to all three of them, closing her eyes.   
  
"For what? You know you are to die." Kurama stood above her.   
  
"For letting me live long enough to see him one last time." She smiled. "For letting my heart rest knowing Hiei is not dead."  
  
"Hiei? I thought you were after Kuwabara." Yusuke still had his Spirit Gun fired up.   
  
"I was. But I didn't want to fulfill the prophecy. I was raised here, and I love it. Now please, kill me." She begged him.   
  
"That explains why Hiei isn't here." Kurama held the Rosewhip.   
  
"Kill me. Your earth won't be safe until I sleep eternally. Otherwise I will die along with all of humanity, years from now. Or you could just kill Kazuma." She looked at the stormy sky, as lightning crackled.   
  
"Goodbye, Black Wind. Huh?" Yusuke aimed his Spirit Gun at her, but looked up. Hiei was there, standing in front of Kuro Kaze.   
  
"Let me kill her. Please." The fire demon was crying. He held a sword, which looked to be made of the wind itself.   
  
"Hiei...The sword which is not solid..." She breathed.   
  
He nodded. Taking her good hand, he raised it with one hand. But a strange thing happened. At his touch, they were transported. Her home in the Makai soon materialized around them, the rain shared in the ningen world punding above them.   
  
"The prophecy...was wrong..." She sat up.   
  
"Your father was a lier. He wasn't even a human." He helped her up, and sheathed the unsolid sword.   
  
"So now, what?" She cradled her arm.   
  
A piece of paper found her gaze. It was written in her father's handwriting. 'I was wrong. I'm sorry, Queen of the Makai.'   
  
"So, we're the royal couple now? Great..." Hiei took his seat at the throne in the room. Kuro Kaze Sat in the other throne, still crying.   
  
"Hiei...Where did you find the sword?" A smaller demon came out to tend her wounds, as many others filled the room.   
  
"It came to me. I can't explain." He looked at them all.   
  
"Oh, Hiei, you've always been so good that way..." She said, and smiled. 


	2. You're So Good Like That Chapter 2

AAAAAWWWWWWRIGHT!!!! I originally made the first chapter as the whole story!!! That's how it was intended to be! BUT, the day after I posted it, I got a billion reviews wanting more!!! THANK YOU!!!! So, here it is....YOU'RE SO GOOD LIKE THAT ch.2!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. That's Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, the great and respected. I DO, however, own Kuro Kaze!!! She is MINE!!!!! And any other Original characters. (if you want to use her, email me and I'll ponder it!!!)  
  
  
  
Hiei sighed. It had been two weeks after the incident. He hadn't been seen by anyone, not even Kurama. He had been with Kuro. And she had been with him. His new kingdom loved him, but he hated being in the public eye. She did as well, but not as much. So, he came back to the ningenkai for a small vacation.   
  
"Baka ningens....Baka youkai...Dangit." He looked very weary. Taking great strides, he walked through the night air to Kurama's apartment, that he used to share with the youko. But, no longer was that true.   
  
"Hiei. I haven't seen you for a while," Kurama's voice made him jump.   
  
"Hn. I need to...gather my things. I've moved in with...an old friend."  
  
"Ah. Might that friend be Kuro Kaze?"   
  
"Hn." He started walking into the ningen building, blinking.   
  
"Hiei, you've changed the prophecy, haven't you?" The youko followed him.   
  
"Kurama...It wasn't that oaf, Kuwabara. That's all I can say," He said.   
  
"Koenma wants to know where Kuro Kaze is. Atleast to see that the prophecy is not Fulfilled," Kurama told him in a stern voice. "And, as the new King of the western Makai region, you should atleast comply."   
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"It's all over the youkai loop. I have my connections."  
  
"I am no king." The small demon glared daggers at his comrade, and opened the apartment door.   
  
"Long time no see, Hiei." Yusuke's voice dripped out of the shadows of the front room.   
  
"Hello, Yusuke."   
  
"Where have you been, Hiei?" Koenma stepped forth.   
  
"That is none of your business. I served my sentence to you a long time ago," He said. He tried to plan an emergency escape route, just in case.   
  
"Where is Kuro Kaze?" Koenma looked at the demon.   
  
"Like I should know. All I know is that she is in the Makai." He started for his old room.   
  
"Fine, Your Highness. You won't have to tell me."   
  
"Good. I'm not." Hiei was thoroughly angered. His old friends were now turning against him, just for the sake of one so-called 'criminal'.   
  
They watched him gather what little he had, in an old drawstring bag. He could still hear the stinging words in his ears as he walked away from the building, into the night.   
  
  
  
Kurama looked at what his old friend had left. They hadn't given him much time to clean out everything. He still had a drawer full of pictures, some old and some new. He was going through them now.   
  
"Hiei never even said he had this..." The youko gently laughed. It was a black and white one showing Kurama sleeping with a teddy bear in his hands.   
  
He looked at another one. Hiei was asleep, and on his face was a drawing in black paint. Probably taken by Kuro Kaze or another friend. Then one showing Kuwabara ('Amazing,' Kurama thought.) kissing Yukina's cheek. On the back was, in Hiei's neat scrawl, 'Memo to self: Kill the oaf.'   
  
What Kurama saw next made him gasp. It was a color photo, of a young Hiei. He was crying. The bench he sat on was almost drenched in his tears. "I wonder..." The youko said aloud. Then he shook his head.   
  
At this time, he became aware to the fact he was being watched. He looked to the window, where he saw the Black Wind staring at him. He opened it, and let her in.   
  
"You haven't seen Hiei, have you? He left this afternoon, and I-" She sounded gravely scared.   
  
"No, I thought he was back in the Makai," He said.   
  
"I'm sorry for all of the grief I have caused. I never meant anything..." She whispered.  
  
"That's quite alright. I surmise that the prophecy was wrong?"   
  
"Yes. It most certainly was. I must go now. I have to look for Hiei. Thank you," She said. When he looked back, she was gone. As was his stack of pictures.   
  
  
  
Yusuke was asleep. The T.V. in his room was on, a quiet roar of infomercials. She saw this, and slowly crept inside the room. He looked so peaceful, in his sleep.   
  
"Urameshi-sama? Urameshi-sama?" She shook him awake. He blinked twice, then started to fire up his spirit gun at her.  
  
"What the freaking heck are you doing here?! Who are you?!" The detective sputtered.   
  
"It's-it's me! Kuro Kaze!"  
  
"Who? Oh, it's you. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"   
  
"Have you seen Hiei?" Her soft voice trembled.   
  
"What? He was at Ku-"  
  
"I've already checked at Kurama's. He.....He wasn't there either." She started to tear up.   
  
"Oh, well, I donno what to tell you then. Sorry." He sat on the bed, looking at her.   
  
"Okay. Th-thank you... I'll leave now," She said. He watched her swiftly climb back out of the window, and suddenly she was gone.   
  
'Hiei....what is up with you these days?' He thought to himself. One day the demon was chewing out Kuwabara, the next he was being named King and dissappearing for days at a time.   
  
"And just when I got to sleep, too...." He yawned and turned the T.V. off. Enough information for one night.   
  
  
  
She sailed through the night on silent feet. Tears dropped from her face every now and then, small drops of white jewels. She had found out her true heritage. She had been found by humans, but she was a Koorime. A very rare form of Koorime, one with dark hair and green eyes. She had been fathered by an unknown sea demon, making her gentle like the waves.   
  
She stopped. She had not known where her feet had taken her. She had come to Kazuma Kuwabara's house.   
  
She hesitated before crouching on the window ledge. 'Would he even recognize me?' She thought.   
  
He opened the window for her. Having sensed her getting closer, he had been watching for her.   
  
"Hi." He scared her.  
  
"Hi. Has Hiei been by here?" She tried to stop the tears.   
  
"No. Why, did he just kinda skip the country?"   
  
"Okay...Kami, please..." She whispered.   
  
"Are...Are you alright? Has the little shrimp done anything you?"   
  
She laughed, half-heartedly. "No...It's just that...you wouldn't understand, Kazuma."   
  
"Try me." He beckoned her in, and shut the window. The night air was cold.   
  
She sat in his desk chair. All her whole, sad story just came tumbling out at once.   
  
"Hiei....has been so good to me...I don't deserve him.   
  
When we were...fifteen, I think...I was being attacked by all these huge demons. They thought I was a girl they could hold for ransom, the old Makai King's daughter. Then Hiei came and...saved me..." She looked down. "We got to talking.....and we clicked. Then he had to go, and I had to leave for the ningenkai."  
  
"And you saw him that day at Koenma's. Right?" He looked at her, noticing new things about the mysterious visitor.   
  
"Yes...And when I saw him, and you in the same room, I knew that he knew."   
  
"And?"  
  
"And....look, if the prophec were fulfilled, we would be rulers of the whole Makai. But now, Hiei and I are rulers of the western section of the Makai. He hates it....more than I do." She stuffed her palms full of Hiruseki, the tear-drop gems, into her cloak pockets.   
  
"You're a Koorime, aren't you?" He looked at one she had dropped. "Like Yukina-chan."  
  
"Y-yes. I am...and Hiei isn't very happy about that, either..."  
  
"You mean he's mad at you?"   
  
"I....that may be the case. Oh, I don't know what I can do..." She closed her emerald eyes, and sighed.   
  
  
  
Hiei listened closely. She was spilling everything to that accursed ningen, Kuwabara. Standing to the right of his window, he could hear everything. And Kuwabara was actually listening, with interest.   
  
"He might still be around here," The ningen said.   
  
"I doubt it...Ever since I told him...." She whispered, her voice shaking.   
  
"Told him what?"   
  
"I....can't. He would really leave me then."  
  
"I won't tell," was all that he said.   
  
'She believes I truly wanted to see her like this?' Hiei thought. 'It's been so long...since I first met her...and now she carries my unborn child. I am truly a bad person.'   
  
"I....Hiei is gone becuase...I'm...I'm pregnant." She blurted. "Please, don't tell anyone, not even Kurama-san! And especially not Koenma!"   
  
"I...won't. Uhh....congratulations," He said.   
  
Hiei bit his lip. 'Did she really think I'm mad at her for that? How could I be?' He was beaming with pride inside. What made him go was his fear that he would not be a good father. Not anger. He thought that Kaze, of all people, would figure that out.   
  
He looked at the few black gems in his hand. They were still warm from his eyes. 'I need to talk to Kurama. And Koenma. Then I'll tell that....ningen the conditions.'   
  
"Thank you for listening," She said.   
  
"No prob. Need help finding him?"   
  
"No, I will in the morning. I have to catch the portal to the Makai." She started for the window. Hiei immediately jumped to the roof, to avoid her.   
  
"What was that?" Kuwabara stuck his head out the window, and looked up. By that time, Hiei was already gone.   
  
  
  
Koenma swallowed hard. "Well, Hiei. I believe you in the fact that she's with you. But....you got her pregnant? That's a bit hard for me to believe. I don't see you as a father."   
  
"Me neither, so I thought." The small demon sighed.   
  
"Boy, oh, boy. Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to Kurama for this? I'm not a good advice giver, Hiei," the Prince said. He was in his teenage form, sitting in his office.   
  
"I'm tired of thinking Kurama has all the answers. And, I'm still a bit mad. At you, Yusuke, and him. But mostly him."   
  
"That's a change. But I can understand that."  
  
"Thank you. Now...I still don't understand the way that the Ningens arrange this whole thing." He blinked, confused.   
  
"It is a bit complicated. You see, when a human man proposes, he gives his love a ring. And, well, they set up this whole ceremony where, by law, they are man and wife. It's called a wedding, and it happens a few months after the man gives the ring," He said.   
  
"Kami, in the makai all they do is-"  
  
"Yes, I konw what they do in the Makai. Frankly, I just ate and I don't want to know again."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"That's okay. Now....is there anything I left out?"   
  
"I still don't know how the ceremony goes."   
  
"My dear demon, you need a library. Follow me." Koenma got up and showed Hiei the vast amount of knowledge, all written in books from a demon's point of view. Then, he left him in the Royal Reikai library and called an emergency meeting.  
  
  
  
WHAT DO YA THINK? THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE COMPLIMENTS!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Chapter three is already on the way!!!! This is Edward, checking out! ^_^ 


	3. You're so Good Like That chapter 3

OKEY-DOKEY!!!!! This is chapter three of 'You're so good like that'!!! I had inspiration at like, one o'clock in the morning, but I was dead-butt tired so this is written write after breakfast on 6-2-03!! /b ***Judge:: Do you solemnly swear that you do not own Yu yu Hakusho? Me:: Uh....do I have to? Judge:: YESSSS!! Me:: Okay, okay!! don't have a kitten, bub! iI do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!/i  
  
  
  
"So, what's the deal, Koenma?" Yusuke slumped into one of the prince's office chairs, half asleep.   
  
"Yes. It's a bit late for a sleepover," Kurama yawned. His red hair was gently messed, but his eyes were fully awake. He hadn't gone to sleep, but had sat there mulling over Hiei.  
  
"It's about Kuro Kaze." The Prince looked warily around, just to see if Hiei was there.   
  
"Oh, yeah, she stopped by my place. Lookin' for Hiei," Yusuke said.   
  
"Yes, she came by looking for Hiei at my apartment as well. She looked as if she had been...crying," The youko said.   
  
"She did? That mean's she's in the Ningenkai. Hey, where's Kuwabara?" Keonma looked around. It had been a long night.   
  
"Uh, Sir?" George the Oni peeked in. "I wasn't able to reach Kuwabara, sir. He's not answering his phone."   
  
"I'll call his cell phone. The guy's probably asleep." Yusuke reached into his pocket, eyes half-open. "He sleeps like a rock."  
  
"Anyways....Hiei came to me earlier tonight." Koenma swallowed. "Wanted advice."   
  
"Advice?" 'He usually comes to me for that,' Kurama thought.   
  
"He's got his cell phone off too. That's wierd," Yusuke said. "What did Hiei want?"   
  
"He says-" Koenma started.   
  
"Say it and die," Hiei's voice said. He oozed out of the far shadow in Koenma's office, holding a book. The cover was hidden by a paper bag.   
  
"Hello, Hiei." Kurama looked at him.   
  
"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke snorted.   
  
"I don't want them knowing mine and Kuro's business. Say it and die. And the oaf is not asleep." Hiei's eyes darted from word to word on the book's page.  
  
"Hiei, did you...?" Kurama gasped.   
  
"No. I was tempted. He is talking to Kuro." He smiled. "I overheard them."  
  
"He's talking to Kuro?" The detective said.   
  
"Yes. It seems she trusts him, though why I don't know," He said.   
  
"Interesting," Koenma said and smiled.   
  
  
  
Kuro sat on Kuwabara's window ledge. She looked at her watch. None of the hands moved. It had turned out the portal had already closed, so she was stuck in the Ningenkai. Kuwabara had offered her a spot on her couch, but she coudln't intrude like that. He had already listened to her whole sad story.   
  
"He'll come back...He has to," He yawned. Sitting on the end of his bed, he looked at her.   
  
"No, he doesn't. I better be going...Thank you, Kazuma," She said.   
  
"Anytime. Uh, I have a question."   
  
"Anything, ask away."   
  
"How did you know all that stuff the first time we met?" He scratched his head.   
  
"Ah, that. Well, I'd been following you around for a few months. You're not a very good student, are you?" She smiled feebly.   
  
"Heh, no. I hate school."   
  
"I have to go now. Goodbye and thank you, Kazuma-chan..." She dissappeared into the night, leaving a small bag on the ledge.   
  
"What is this?" He picked it up. After untying the small bow, he opened it.   
  
At what he saw, he gasped. Atleast two dozen of the Hiruseki gems were in the palm of his hand. In the center of them all, was a red one.   
  
  
  
She headed on silent feet for Koenma's palace. She had caught the last portal to the Reikai, just in the nick of time.   
  
"Please be there," She said to herself as she neared it. On her right side was the beautiful River Styx, and she was walking in the Land of the Dead.   
  
She jumped up to the sunroof in his office. What she saw there made her tear up again. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei were talking to Koenma. Every so often Hiei would flip the page in the book he was reading. She could see their mouths move, but could not hear their words.   
  
Then Hiei looked up.   
  
He saw her.  
  
  
  
She saw him.  
  
  
  
He gently caught a black drop of Hiruseki rolling down his cheek. Then he looked as if he had excused himself, and walked out of the office. Yusuke dropped his head on the back of his chair just in time to see the last bit of her black cloak, as she went to the edge of the roof.   
  
  
  
"Hiei!" She started crying as he leapt up to the roof.   
  
"Kuro, what are you doing here? Koenma wants to throw you in the Reikai jail..." He threw his arms around her and hugged her close.   
  
"I don't care...Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry..." She sobbed into his shoulder, the gems of her tears plinking to the ground.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. How could you think I was mad at you?"   
  
"You....aren't angry?"   
  
"No...I'm scared that I wouldn't be a good father...what do you think I was reading, manga?" He gently laughed. "I'm so proud I could burst!"   
  
"Oh, Hiei...Thank kami...." She whispered.   
  
Hiei looked at his beautiful wife. "So, what did that....oaf Kuwabara say?"   
  
"I thought I felt you near....He's such a good listener..." She sighed. "That reminds me, why did you set up that date for Yukina-san?"   
  
"I...didn't want her dating him. But I guess she is anyway."   
  
"Yes. I noticed he had a bouqet of flowers on his desk. The tag said 'To the Apple of my Eye'."  
  
"I'll be right back. Wait. Shouldn't you be back in the Makai by now?" He looked at the moon. It was past it's zenith.   
  
"My watch stopped, so I thought I still had plenty of time. The portal already closed." She sighed again, and let go of him.   
  
"Oh. That creates a problem." He blinked, as another black Hiruseki drop rolled down his cheek.   
  
"Go back in there and finish your discussion. What were you talking about, anyway?"   
  
"Nothing, really. Just the next case." He smiled, showing his small fangs.   
  
  
  
"Where'd you go, Hiei?" Koenma looked at the fire demon as he re-entered.   
  
"I...thought I saw something. Uh, Koenma, May I speak to you in private after you get through yabbering?" He swallowed hard, and stared at his shoes.   
  
"Uh, sure, Hiei. As I was saying-"   
  
"Uh, Sir?" George opened the door again.   
  
"What is it this time?"   
  
"I got Kuwabara. He's here, Sir." He opened the door for the ningen, fully.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, Kuwabara," Koenma said.   
  
"Uh, sorry about that. I was uh," He thought for a while.   
  
"Talking to my wife?" Hiei looked over his book at him.   
  
"Uh, erm, you could say that. She told me-" He started.   
  
"Say it and die, fool," Hiei said.   
  
"Eep," Kuwabara squeeked.   
  
"I'm confused. Do you get the feeling they know something we don't, Kurama?" Yusuke looked at the youko.   
  
"Yes, Yusuke. Yes, I do." He smiled.   
  
  
  
Kuro sat at the edge of the sunroof. She was watching the tantei and their boss, and also playing with a few Hiruseki gems. A newly found smile was taking up residence on her face, a new hope lived in her heart.   
  
Suddenly Kuwabara entered. Her heart and the hope in it jumped. 'Will he sense me?' She thought. 'Please, oh please, don't let him sense me!'   
  
She backed away from the glass. Looking behind her, she could see the rosy-fingered dawn making its way into the world. Soon Yusuke, Kurama, and probably Kuwabara would be leaving, and she and Hiei would be able to talk to Koenma. Atleast, she hoped so.   
  
  
  
Kuwabara sighed. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him that he should do something he knew he couldn't do. It told him to ask Kuro how she had cried the red one. But he was afraid that it hadn't come from one of her tears.   
  
He slipped his hand inside his pocket. The Hiruseki were there, along with the red one. He fingered it, seeing it in his mind's eye.   
  
"Kuwabara? Earth to Kuwabara!" Yusuke looked at the tall teen.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I've....had a long night," He said.   
  
"Do you think it would be okay if we left you on this one?" Koenma asked. "We're supposed to be accessing a place only demons can go. It would kill you if you even stepped inside the castle."   
  
"Uh...sure. I guess." He nodded.   
  
"Are you okay, Kuwabara? You look rather stressed," Kurama said.   
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." He folded his arms, the red gem in his left hand.  
  
They went back to talking. Suddenly, a new voice entered his mind. It belonged to Hiei.   
  
~Kuwabara, are you listening?~ He said.   
  
~What do you want, shrimp?~ He tried not to look at the demon.   
  
~It's....about Yukina.~  
  
~What about her?~  
  
~You do know she is my sister, don't you?~  
  
His heart sunk. He stared at Hiei, in disbelief. The beautiful and perfect Koorime was /i sister?! It...just couldn't be.   
  
~I take it you didn't know.~ Hiei smiled at him over his book.   
  
~Uh....no.~   
  
~Good. You tell her, you die.~   
  
~Uh....okay.~  
  
~If you want to date her, there are conditions.~   
  
~I thought she was going out with some....ice demon.~  
  
~Heh, he was a butthead. She dumped him before they even had dinner. I would tell you what they were supposed to eat, but all I can say is you might've been the main course,~ He said into the ningen's mind.   
  
~Uh.....no comment.~ Kuwabara grimaced and closed his eyes.   
  
"Hey Hiei, what book are you reading?" Yusuke walked over to the demon.   
  
"Uh...m-manga." He lied, and closed it.   
  
"Tch! You? Reading manga? That's a laugh and a half. Come on, what're you reading?" The detective started to grab for it.   
  
"Leave me alone, Yusuke. Not unless you want a certain someone to know who really broke her oar..." Hiei smiled, showing miniscule fangs.   
  
"You wouldn't." Yusuke narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Try me, detective." Hiei chuckled.   
  
"Eh, I don't really care. You can tell her!!!" Yusuke went for the book again and succeeded in ripping part of the bag off.   
  
"Hey!" Hiei stuffed it inside his cloak and glared at Yusuke.   
  
"Dangit. Come on, Hiei, old buddy old pal!!! Please?" The detective threw the paper behind him and begged the merciless fire demon once more.   
  
"No. Now go away." Hiei stuck out his tongue and glanced up. Then, turning to his boss, he put his toungue back in his mouth and sent a message to the Reikai prince.   
  
~Koenma, can we talk yet?~ He waited for the approving nod and then stalked out of the room, Koenma following.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE IS NOW....FINISHED!!!! Chappy four is up and coming, so get ready!!!  
  
^_^ This is Edward, checking out!!! 


	4. You're so good like that Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR OF 'YOU'RE SO GOOD LIKE THAT'   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu yu hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. So I can't be sued! ^_^ Nyah-nyah!!! ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM!! I WILL HAPPILY LET YOU USE ANY OF MY CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS IF YOU EMAIL ME AT RADICAL1EDWARD3@AOL.COM!!! Arigato!   
  
  
  
Hiei peeked out into the crowd. On the balcony above them, he and Kuro were about to anounce their resignation from the throne. Even Kuro wanted to raise their children in the ningen world.   
  
It had been a few weeks since they had last seen the Reikai, and Koenma. Hiei had pretty much patched his relations with Yusuke and Kurama, so they were now on good terms. Kuwabara had begun courting Yukina, under Hiei's watchful eye to see that he followed all 152 rules he had set for the ningen. Hiei had also finally told Yukina that he was her brother, and they were now good friends, catching up on everything they had missed.   
  
"Hiei, don't be so nervous. You were there for the rehearsal, you know how it will all go," Kuro said, from behind him. Her armor, made of a steely gray metal only found in the makai, shone in the morning sun.   
  
"Yes, I know. I just don't want anything to go wrong." He blinked, and shifted his black armor. It also shone, but with a more malicious gleam. Hiei had picked it out himself.   
  
"You're such a worrywart! Nothing will go wrong," She reassured him.   
  
"Well, Hiei, look at you. You look almost...Noble!" Botan's bubbly voice came from behind them. She had been allowed in, along with Kurama.   
  
"Thank you, Botan. Hello, Kurama," Hiei greeted them.   
  
"Are you really going to resign for all of this? Any demon would kill for even the chance to be King of the West Makai for even a day. I know I would," The youko said.   
  
"You haven't put up with the rabid courtjesters for as long as I have. Hey," He said and smiled at Kuro, who had just play wacked his armor.   
  
"Thank you for coming. After the speech, we'll have the wedding, all nice and proper. I just truly hope that my mother-" Kuro started, when a human woman burst through the door. "Oh, h-hello, mother..."   
  
"Kuro! There you are, you know, it took me so long to even find this place, then they wouldn't let me through the gate, and-Who are you?" Kuro's mother looked at Hiei, blinking. He was taking off his bandana, to reveal the Jagan eye.   
  
"Uh," He cleared his throat,"Hiei."   
  
"You remember Hiei? I wrote you about him, to tell you we were getting married? Come on, don't tell me you don't remember!" Kuro linked arms with Hiei, who was still bewildered at the woman.   
  
"Oh, yes, yes! What have you been feeding him, dirt? He's so skinny!" The woman looked him over.   
  
"Uh, sir, do you want this woman, uh, removed? She somehow slipped in through the front gate..." One of the guards, a tall black-skinned demon with huge fangs, muttered to Hiei.   
  
"No, thank you. Just find her a nice seat for the wedding, Daisuke. Erp!" Hiei nearly fell over when the woman poked him in the chest.   
  
"Now you better treat my daughter right! You three-eyed hooligan, don't you know how to ask for someone's hand in marriage," She started to ramble once again.   
  
Kuro shot her mother a glare. "Mother, please....Daisuke, find her a seat where we're having the wedding now, please," She said. Soon the nigen woman was being led away by a reluctant demon guard, ignoring her rambling.   
  
"Well, she's even worse than I am!" Botan blinked slowly.   
  
"Dear Kami, what was I thinking when I sent her that invitation....Good thing Daddy isn't alive still." Kuro leaned on Hiei, laughing half-heartedly.   
  
Soon Yusuke, Keiko, and Koenma had joined their number. Hiei and Kuro greeted them each, when another gueard came from the gate.   
  
"Your Highness, we're all set for the speech. Anytime you're ready," He said, sliding his sword back into the sheath.   
  
"Has a ningen man and a Koorime arrived yet? Then I'm not starting," Hiei told him, while adjusting the cape at his shoulders.   
  
"Uh, yes sir." The demon blinked, and started to say something else.   
  
"No. Now send someone to tell me as soon as the ningen and the koorime get here." He sent him off to his post again, without another thought.   
  
"Hiei, I still don't see why you're backin' out of this. This is a sweet deal, man," Yusuke whistled and looked around the room.   
  
"I don't like everyone everywhere knowing what I wore out to lunch. You wouldn't believe some of the tabloids they put out about me. I woke up one morning to see three cameras out my window," He explained. "Let someone else take that job. Not me."   
  
"Oh, Hiei. You loved all the attention, and you know it," Kuro said, gently.   
  
"Hn," He said and blushed.   
  
The door opened once again. Yukina and Kuwabara came in, Yukina smiling cheerfully.   
  
"Sorry we're late, O'Niisan!" Yukina blushed and smiled more.   
  
"So, you finally spilled, Hiei?" Koenma chuckled and chewed his pacifier, calmly.   
  
"Konnichiwa, O'Neesan...." He blushed more and looked at her.   
  
"Now, are we ready?" The guard form the front gate loomed out of the shadows, smiling.   
  
"Yes, I think we are, Tokage." Kuro smiled and bowed, then threw back the curtains.   
  
Billions of demons were gathered, and they all let out a deafening roar at the appearance of Hiei and Kuro. Soon they were all chanting, "KING HIEI! KING HIEI!"   
  
Hiei raised a hand to silence them. If there was one thing that he had learned, it was how to get people to listen to you. "My people, thank you for gathering here today!  
  
A decision has been come to. As you all may or may not know, I asked you all here today for one reason! My queen and I have made the decision to resign!"   
  
The crowd was shocked into silence. All of a sudden, one voice called out from the far back, "You can't go, Your Highness!!!"   
  
"Yeah!" The crowd burst into the saying of things like, "You can't go! Stay here! Why?!"  
  
"The King and I have our reasons! We do not wish to burden the people of our kingdom with our worries! We want you to be a happy people! Therefore, we must go!" Kuro's normally quiet voice rang out stern and loud among the crowd, who were shunned into silence by her words. "Who are you to question the commands of your King and Queen?!"   
  
"Our replacement is being chosen at this moment. He is being chosen out of the most valuable prospect in the kingdom as we speak. I am sorry, but I wasn't made to be king! Please forgive me," Hiei told them, looking at the floor of the balcony. They remained silent. At last, he sighed and walked back into the room where his friends waited.   
  
  
  
"KING HIEI KING HIEI KING HIEI!!!" The crowd continued to chant, even after their king had left for the other room. Kuro followed him, hanging her head.   
  
He looked like a terrific weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Not even bothering to look at his friends, he bustled past them to where they were holding the wedding. He wanted to get back to his quiet life in the ningenkai where Kuro and he had purchased a house in the deep mountains, where they would rarely be bothered.   
  
"Hiei, wait up!" Yusuke led the others after him, jogging to keep up.   
  
He turned around. 'Good,' He thought, 'they're smart enough to follow.'   
  
"Hiei, you stop right there." Kuro's freezing voice called after him. Noticing a particular demanding in her voice, he did so and nervously turned to see her.   
  
She glared at him, her emerald green eyes piercing even through his armor to seemingly peer into his soul. "Hiei, I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you keep shunning away all of your friends like this, especially when you just patched it up with your boss and two of your best friends, not to mention your sister, you will lose all of them including me."   
  
He flinched. Never before had she really been mad at him, had she taken that ordering tone of voice.   
  
"And furthermore, you're going to your own wedding, not your funeral." She began to smile. "Lighten up, your former majesty. And if you don't then the wedding is off."   
  
"Wh-what?" He managed to croak. At this time Botan began to giggle through her tightly closed lips and hands. Kurama chuckled, barely audible, and looked with gentle eyes upon his laughing ferrygirl girlfriend.   
  
"Now come on, I want to get married. Plus, if we keep the priest waiting much longer, he'll expect more pay." She took off past him, briskly walking along.   
  
"Yeah, Hiei, come on!" Yusuke followed Kuro, again leading the others past a flabbergasted Hiei.   
  
He swallowed half-heartedly and went walking after them, as they took their places in the seats of the room designated for the wedding. Taking his place in front of the priest, and beside Kuro, he swallowed again, his adam's-apple bobbing up and down nervously.   
  
"Okay. Is everyone here?" The priest looked around. He had an accent that suggested Chinese heritage.   
  
"Uh, yes, I think so." Kurama closed the door, and nodded, taking his seat.   
  
"Good. Okay.....Do you, Hiei of the Makai, take this woman, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, eternally to be faithful, `till death do you part?" He pointed to him.   
  
"I-I do," He said, his voice cracking. It felt as if his mouth were made of wool or cotton, no saliva would reach his tongue. but somehow, he got the words out.   
  
"Good, good. Now do you, Kuro Kaze of the Ningenkai...That is your full title, isn't it?" He mubled the last part to her under his breath.   
  
"Uh, yes yes, close enough." She smiled and nodded, also whispering.   
  
"Do you, Kuro Kaze of the Ningenkai, take this man, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, eternally to be faithful, `till death do you part?" He smiled feebly, pronouncing the words clear and strong. They rang through the room, even vibrating their armor.   
  
"I do." Unlike Hiei, the words came easily to her, smoothly and crisply escaping her mouth.   
  
"Good. I now pronounce you demon, and wife!" He clapped his hands as Hiei took her in for a long, deep kiss that brought what little audience to their feet, clapping.   
  
"Wow, I think that's the longest I've ever seen..." The priest looked at them, still kissing, and rolled back the sleeve of his robe to look at this watch. "Kami, come up for air!"   
  
She pulled her lips away from his and smiled. They looked at each other, Hiei grinnig broadly and then falling backwards among the flowers that had been brought in for the event.   
  
"Hiei!" Kuro gasped and looked at him.   
  
"That's a first," The priest said, bending down to shake the fire demon's arm. "Wake up son, come on. I think you took his breath away.."   
  
"That can't be good," Keiko said, laughing. Hiei's friends had now gathered around him.   
  
All at once his eyes popped open. "It's finally over..."   
  
"You really weren't kidding about saying you were nervous, were you?" Yukina giggled.   
  
"No, I wasn't," He replied, blushing.   
  
"I'm not really informed of what happens after this at demon weddings. So tell me, what does it feel like to be hitched?" Yusuke said, helping him up and laughing.   
  
"It is....GREAT!" The small demon shouted, his voice ricocheting off of the walls and his armor alike.  
  
"Oh, Hiei...You're so good like that..." Kuro whispered to him, smiling.   
  
A wide smile crossed his face, as he joined hands with his new wife and began his new life.   
  
  
  
COMING NEXT: EPILOGUE!!! But that, alas, is the End of the story! Maybe I'll write another containing Kuro and Hiei.... ^_^ . YOU NEVER KNOW!!! . ^_^ 


End file.
